Come, Stop Your Crying
by Fiona12690
Summary: Jeff, after loosing Lucy in the avalanche, makes a promise to his youngest son one december night. One-Shot


**Come, Stop your crying.**

Summary: Jeff, after loosing Lucy in the avalanche, makes a promise to his youngest son one december night. One-Shot

A/N: I'm back within 24 hours to bring you another master piece from me! Hahaha I dedicate this one to all those special people who love Father/Son moments as much as I do! Enjoy !!

Jeff raised his head when he heard it. He thought he must have been imaging it and looked at his clock. It was 2:21am, he decided he would finish the paper he was on and then head on to bed. That was when he heard it again and moved away from his desk when he heard it become louder. He opened his office door and walked down the hall and towards the sounds. They sounded like someone was crying and they were becoming louder as he got closer towards the main hallway of the manor.

Jeff turned the corner and there laying at the bottom of the stairs was his youngest son Alan, crying. He rushed forward quickly turning on the light and over to his baby. Jeff pulled Alan into his arms feeling how cold he was. ' How long was he on the floor before I heard him.' He thought was Alan snuggled up to him crying and shaking from the cold.

" Alan...baby. Tell me where does it hurt. Tell me what happened...can you tell me?" Jeff watched his son look up at his face with those tear flowing eyes and answer.

" H...here." Alan hiccuped, touching his right side. Jeff pulled Alan's night shirt up and winced at the bruise that was forming on his sons skin, luckily no broken bones, just a huge bruise. He noticed his son was speaking again and tuned back in. " I was c...coming down the stairs a...and I f..fell down the s...stairs. It's c..cold daddy."

Jeff pulled off his house coat and pulled it around his son quickly, lifting him off the cold floor. He then noticed just how cold his youngest really was by his cold feet touch his waist.

Jeff moved into his office once more with Alan in his arms, but not going to his desk. He moved over to the otherside of the room and sat down next to the still lit fireplace. Jeff felt Alan shiver in his arms and Jeff held him tighter to his chest trying to warm Alan up with his own body heat. Alan moved closer to his daddy, but cried out softly as he jostled his side a bit.

Jeff whispered sweet words to his baby trying to remember how Lucy calmed them all down, especially Alan.

_**" **__**Come stop your crying, it will be all right  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here dont you cry**_

For one so small,you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us cant be broken  
I will be here dont you cry

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always

Why cant they understand the way we feel  
They just dont trust what they cant explain  
I know were different but deep inside us  
Were not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always

Dont listen to them, cause what do they know  
We need each other, to have and to hold  
They'll see in time, I know

When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I may not be with you, but you gotta hold on  
They'll see in time, I know

Well show them together cuz...

You'll be in my heart  
I believe, youll be in my heart  
Ill be there from this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart always

Always...  
I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder

_**I'll be there always!"**_

Jeff look down at his small four year old son in his arms. His small blue eyes almost hidden behind his small eyelids.

" Daddy?" Alan uttered softly.

" Yeah baby?"

" I love you Daddy." Alan whispered finally falling asleep, head on his daddy's chest.

" Love you too, baby." Jeff choked out bending slightly to kiss his sons forehead letting a tear run down his face. He hadn't realized how long ago he last heard those words or when the last time he had said them to his boys. " I love you baby and I promise I'll always be here from now on." He didn't notice the other four boys smiling at each other from the small opening in the door. They shut it with a click and went back to their rooms knowing tomorrow would be a better one.

Note: Hey everyone. You all must be like wow two stories in two days. Well if you're not I am. I just feel like bringing more family stories into the world. I hope you all enjoyed this cause I did while I was writing it. I have some challenges on my website I'd like for you all to try if you want to write them. Like I said before, go to my profile on and go under homepage and it'll take you there. I hope to see some of my challenges be brought to life. I'd be glad to read them. Review and I might write another one-shot sometime soon. Love you all,

-Fiona12690


End file.
